Total Drama: Downfall
by totaldramadownfall
Summary: Even though Don has taken over the series, he still feels that Chris is a threat. Once Chris is bailed from jail, it is his job to save himself, Chef, and the rest of the ex-campers from being forgotten about the world completely. What is Don planning to do with these campers? How will the world forget about the first five seasons of Total Drama? Find out now onTotal,Drama,DOWNFALL


**Total Drama: Downfall**  
 _ **Chapter I**_

Chris was in jail, yet again. Only _this_ time, after three years of being stuck there, he began to miss his old workers and cast, especially Chef.  
Chris sat in the jail cell, alone, playing with a few of the peanuts he had found on the floor earlier. He shaped one of the peanuts into Chef Hatchet's face, and sighed.  
Two police men came to the cell and unlocked it. "C'mon, McLean." One of them called. "Your time here's up."  
"What?" Chris said suddenly. "How? I still have a year left on my time. I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything..."  
"Do you want outta here or _not_?" The second officer grumbled.  
Chris shrugged and walked out of his cell. The officers cuffed his hands behind his back and began to walk him out. "Can you at least tell me why I'm leaving so early?" he questioned.  
"Bailed." an officer said. Chris's eyes glowed.  
"Someone... Bailed _me_? Who? Who would _do_ such a thing?" he beamed a smile, but quickly hid it so the officers wouldn't think differently of his narcissistic appearance.  
The officers didn't reply. They uncuffed Chris and threw him and a bag of his belongings by the door, then walked away as if nothing had ever happened. Chris's eyes widened.  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" he yelled. " _WHO_ BAILED ME?!"  
A voice echoed in the hallway. "That would be _me_."  
Chris turned around to see who it was, and there stood Chef Hatchet waiting by the door. "Back in jail again, eh?" Chef chuckled.  
"Ch-Ch-Ch...Chef?" Chris ran up to hug him, but Chef put his hand out to block him. "Look," he said. "I don't have time for your lovin'. This is _serious_."  
"What do you mean?" Chris responded.  
Chef stopped to turn and looked straight into Chris's eyes. His neutral face became exasperate. He whispered. "Those kids are in danger."  
Chris face palmed. "Chef," he started. "They're adults now, meaning there's nothing my contract can do about th-"  
"Man, for _get_ about the contract for once!" Chef yelled. Chris rolled his eyes.  
"O-kay, fine. But why should _I_ care about what's happening to them?" he said.  
"Man, you're tellin' me after _all_ those seasons, you _still_ don't care about these kids?!"  
"Well, they _did_ help with the ratings...but, nah. Besides, I'm not even hosting the show anymore, why should I care?"  
Chris slowly slid down to the floor, but before he could reach, Chef picked up him by his collar and pinned him up against the wall. "I bailed you." he murmured. "You OWE me now." Chris gritted his teeth and nodded. Chef dropped him onto the floor and walked out of the building, with Chris following.  
The guys made their way past the busy road and into Chef's car. Chef threw Chris into the front seat and after starting up, he sped down the road. Chris screamed as he flew into the back of the car.  
"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" he yelled. Chef slammed on the brakes as Chris flew back to the front seat. Chef's eyes squinted.  
"We're going to find that new host." he said.  
"You mean, Don?"  
"Yes, why..that EVIL LITTLE B-"  
Chris interrupted. "Look, Chef. I _know_ I was a better host than he is, I mean, I'm pretty sure we _all_ knew that, but there's no need to be calling someone that just becau-"  
"Let me put it to you _this_ way, McLean." he started. "He's takin' your life away. He took your job, your fame, your awards, your precious money! All of those fans you used to have are _gone_. I mean, just look at yourself. You're a mess, and there he is, livin' YOUR life, with YOUR mansion and YOUR pride, and most importantly _YOUR_ SHOW. Now, tell me, how does that make you feel?"  
Chris's eyes began to tear up a little. He quickly closed then shut and reopened them, with the tears being gone. "Alright," he said. "Let's do this."  
Chef gave a small smile. "I knew you'd come along."  
They began speeding down the road yet again. Chris was clinging onto the car seat to prevent himself from going flying.  
Their conversation was being interrupted by the sounds of loud engines, screaming road rage, and horns honking. They were yelling.  
"SO," Chris yelled. "WHAT'S GOING ON EXACTLY, ANYWAY?"  
"D-DON HAS A PLAN," Chef was screaming even louder. "SOMETHIN' ABOUT...CAPTURING ALL THE OLD CONTESTANTS, AND ERASING THEIR MINDS TO FORGET ANYTHING ABOUT THE OLD SHOW, THEN HAVE THEM BE HIS SERVANTS."  
Chris chuckled. "Now THAT'S something I'd pay to see."  
"No, it's NOT." Chef slammed on the brakes another time. "Because you WON'T be chuckling like that when he uses them to erase the _world's_ memory of ALL the Total Drama episodes, meaning they'll not only forget about them, but _you_ and _I_ as well, then they'll think Don has been hosting this entire time!"  
Chris's eyes widened. "What?! HOW would he even be able to DO that?!"  
Chef looked over at him. "He's a multi-millionaire, Chris. He has more money than you had from all five seasons combined. Trust me, he'll have his ways."

Cody was held by Sierra in her lap as she was feeding him strawberries. She rubbed her nose against his and began kissing him all over his face. Cody's mom and dad giggled.  
"Thank you for these delicious strawberries, Mr. and Mrs. Cody's Parents!" Sierra exclaimed.  
"Oh, you're very welcome, sweetie!" Cody's mom said. Cody looked at his parents giving them a "help me" signal, but the two of them just laughed and walked out of the room.  
"Aw, I'm so happy he finally has a girlfriend!" his father said to his mom while leaving. Cody face palmed and looked over at Sierra. She was smiling more than she ever has before.  
"So, uh... Sierra..." he said.  
"Yes, my wittle Cody-Kins?" she replied. "What is it?"  
"Look, Sierra, we need to talk..."  
"Yes?"  
Cody sighed. "Sierra, you're a great girl and everything, and I appreciate all you've done to show how much you care for me, but...I just...don't think...this is quite working ou-"  
Cody's parents flew through his door tied up with duct tape covering their mouths. All you could hear were the muffles of frustration as they tried to untie themselves from the rope. Cody ran towards them.  
"Mom?! Dad?!" Cody yelled.  
A giant puff of smoke dissolved in the background. A human-shaped shadow hid behind the smoke. Once the smoke disappeared, _he_ had been revealed.  
"Huh?!" Cody thought for a second. "Who are you?"  
"OH, EM, GEEEEEEE!" Sierra squealed. "How do you _not_ know him?! It's DON, from Total Drama RIDONCULOUS RACE! He's the new host of the show!" Sierra jumped on Don, tackling him to the ground. "I can't believe you're actually here! So, Don, what's your favourite colour? What kind of movies do you like to watch? Ooooh! If you could be ANY animal, which would you be? Are you allergic to cashews? I've notice that in every episode, you wear a shirt that's 0.00000001% lighter than it was the previous! Oh my gosh, your hair is soooo much softer in person!" She stroked Don's hair gruelingly until he threw her off of him.  
"Okay," Don said. "While I appreciate the affection, now is not the time for this!"  
He picked up Sierra and Cody off the floor. "ASSISTANT!" he called. "BRING ME THE BAG, PLEASE!"  
"Agh! What's going on here?!" Cody yelled.  
"DON'T WORRY, CODY!" Sierra screamed. "I'LL PROTECT YOU MY LITTLE SNUGGLY WUGGY BOO!"  
Don scoffed. "G-ROSS!"  
He tied Sierra and Cody together while covering their mouths with tape. Cody's parents tried screaming for help, but there was no use. No one could hear them. Don's assistant came in with a giant brown potato sack that was big enough to fit both Cody and Sierra into it.  
"FINALLY!" Don said. "It took you long enough..."  
"Well, you can't rush perfection!" said his assistant. There he stood by the door carrying the sack. Cody and Sierra's eyes widened as they loudly muffled, "Justin?!"  
Justin smiled. "Maybe _now_ Chris will realize that _I_ should have been on World Tour _and_ All-Stars." He chuckled as he threw Cody and Sierra into sack and closing it tightly. Cody's parents screamed even louder.  
"Don't worry," Don said. "They won't be in there for long. I have a perfect spot for them at my mansion..."  
Don and Justin did a maniacal laugh and shut the door to Cody's room. Once they were outside, they threw them into the back of Don's truck and sped to his mansion.  
Justin threw Sierra and Cody into Don's garage, which has been transformed into a giant jail looking cell. He locked the cell and closed the garage door.  
Sierra pulled the rope apart from her hands inside of the bag and ripped the bag open with her nails. Then she ripped the tape off of her mouth and did the same to Cody.  
"OW!" screamed Cody.  
"Aw, I'm sorry, Cody-Kins! I can make it feel better!" Sierra said as she tried kissing his cheek repeatedly. Cody started screaming and tried to back away from her.  
"Um, ex _cuse_ me, but would you two end your little love-fest and help free the _rest_ of us who are tied up here?!" Heather called from a distance.  
"Hey!" Gwen called. "Maybe you should try being a bit _nicer_ to them."  
"Oh, puh-lease! As if I'm going to be nice to THOSE _losers._ They think they can just sit there, making out with each other a-"  
"Girl, I KNOW you ain't gonna start with THAT crap again!" LeShawna interrupted.  
"Guys!" Zoey said. "That's enough arguing! We're not going to get anywhere if we sit here fighting the entire time!"  
"Yeah," Mike agreed. "Zoey's right, we need to find a way out of here, or better yet find out what's going on!"  
"Hey," Cody said. "What happened to your tape?"  
"We chewed them, duh! Ugh, you moron!" Heather replied.  
Sierra rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't know exactly what's going on, but I know we don't have time for this... Don is obviously planning something, and we need find out what's happening now."  
Sierra and Cody untied the rest of the "campers". Cam counted how many people were in the cell.  
"Let's see," he said. "We have Gwen, Cody, Sierra, Heather, Mike, Zoey, LeShawna, and myself. That's only eight people. I _know_ Don brought in more than eight, because I heard him leaving the driveway approximately fifteen times..."  
"Then where would the rest of the campers be?" Gwen asked.  
"Perhaps he built more cells around his mansion. That would seem pretty reasonable, because I don't think he would trust all of the ex-campers being put into one cell. He wants us seperated that way we can't all escape at once!"  
"Nice going, braniac." Heather said. "But _how_ are we supposed to get out of the here? The lock is BIGGER than my head!"  
Gwen rolled her eyes. "I think _anyone_ has a bigger head than _Heather._  
"Yeah, and how are we supposed to run around this mansion without getting caught? I'm sure he has guards everywhere!" said Zoey.  
"Hmmmn, you ladies do make some very valid poin-" Cam paused. "Hang on a second... I think I have a plan."


End file.
